Starting Over Again (a FUINN fan fic)
by fullofsecretsxoxo
Summary: based after sectionals x
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over Again…

A Fuinn Fanfic

**I am a big fan of glee and a big fan of Fuinn, NOT finchel. Please don't give me hate about cory either, I am upset about his death but I still want to make this. Sorry about my other fan fic as well, sort of had to re write all of it.**

**I do not own Glee, enjoy!**

**This is based around when finn found out that Puck was the father (After sectionals)**

**Rated T.**

_I walked into his house, closing the door behind me. I stared at all the photos on the walls, of his mum and him. I let out a small sob, but I viciously wiped my eyes. I didn't want him to hear me, and I didn't want to face him again. I slowly walked down the stairs, into the basement where his room is. I let out a sigh, closed my eyes, and knocked on the door._

"Who is it?" he asked, sounding like he had been crying.

"Its Quinn," I said, Sounding like a mouse.

There was a silence for a few minutes, then I heard a sigh, and foot steps towards the door. He opened the door, but I wish he hadn't. His eyes were red from crying, he had tearstains on his face, he looked a mess.

"What do you want, Quinn?" he said, trying not to cry.

I bit my lip, trying to hold the hot tears from pouring out my eyes, but I could feel them dripping down my face.

"Finn, I…." I couldn't finish my sentence. All I wanted at that moment was for him to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. But he didn't, he stood still, he couldn't even look at me. "…I don't know what to tell you."

"Come in," He said, and went and sat down on his bed.

I walked in and saw photos, hundreds of them, lying on his bed. I sat down next to him. They were pictures of us, hundreds of silly selfies of us, pictures with a lot of meaning to them. I picked one up, it was one where Finn was giving me a piggy back, laughing our heads off. I picked up another one, It was a selfie of us yesterday, before he knew. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping he would respond to it. He wriggled it off, like I was nothing to him, I probably am.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep with puck, I just-

"Please don't Quinn, Its hard enough you being here, I can't handle talking about your night with puck as well, okay?" he said, not even looking at me.

"Okay," I replied, wiping my eyes.

We were silent for a minute, taking it all in. I could see the pain in his eyes. He really wanted the baby to be his. I've just ruined his life.

"Finn, if you want to yell at me, you can," I told him.

"Quinn," he said, finally looking me in the eyes.

For a moment there, I saw a glimpse of forgiveness, then he looked away again, too hurt to look at me.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore," he said.

"I'll pack my bags," I told him, doing so.

He didn't say anything else, he just watched me pack up all my stuff, but he couldn't watch me pack up the baby stuff. I picked up geege, his little blanket he had as a baby, and gave to me after he first found out I am pregnant.

"You can keep geege," he said. "He's no use to me anyway."

I put him in the bag, and zipped it up.

"I'm going," I said, hoping to get a reply. No answer.

I left without another word. Where am I going to live? Theres no way I'm going back to my parents house, I guess theres only Puck to go to.

"Quinn? I didn't expect you to come," said Puck, confused.

I quickly wiped my eyes so he didn't have to see my tears.

"Well you thought wrong," I said, marching into his house. His mother was here, and his family. Oh god, do they even know he's the father of my unborn child?

"um, mum? This is Quinn, um, a friend," mumbled Puck.

His mum said nothing; she just looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, lets go to my room," said Puck, leading me upstairs.

I burst out into tears the moment puck closed the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not okay Puck," Finn just told me he wants nothing to do with me!" I shouted, tears pouring down my face again.

"Okay, calm down!" said Puck, trying to calm me down.

"Does your mum know that you knocked me up?" I asked.

"Not exactly," said puck.

I sunk down on his bed, with my hands on my face.

"Can you please leave me alone for a moment? I just need to be by myself," I asked.

Puck nodded, and left the room.

"_Finn? What are you doing? You're gonna get us in trouble," I asked._

"_Lighten up, what could go wrong?" said Finn, grinning._

_We creped over the gate, and walked into the house._

"_Finn," I hissed. "Why are we here? We're breaking and entering!"_

"_Its not breaking and entering if no one lives here," He said, continuing to walk in._

"_Then why are we here?" I asked._

_Finn looked at me and smiled._

"_this is the house where my father told mum that he loved her. He told me stories of how he had been planning on telling her that he loved her for months, he wanted to choose a place that meant some thing to him."_

"_What did this house mean to him?" I asked._

"_He said he used to come here as a kid, with his father, apparently, grandpa confessed his love here as well. I want this place to be the place I confess my love as well," He said._

"_So its tradition?"_

"_I guess you could say that," chuckled Finn._

_I waked over to him and took his hand. I held it for a while. Finn then took my other hand to make me face him._

"_Quinn?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_.I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two! Sorry about my other fanfic, I wrote about five chapters but they have all been deleted so I'm re-writing them, which takes time, so sorry about that. Rated T**

**I do not own glee.**

Its been a week since Quinn left, and it has already felt like a year. I've been off school, mum said I can take as long as I want to heal, but I can't, nothing can heal what Quinn did to me. Nothing.

I got up off my bed to check my phone for messages. Five missed calls. I sighed, they were all from Rachels number. Lots of voice mails as well, mainly Rachel.

_Finn? This is Rachel, just checking on how you're doing, you weren't at school today, I guess you're trying to avoid Quinn and or Puck, well, call me if you want to talk, see you tomorrow!_

_Finn, You weren't at school again today! Its Rachel, do you want me to come over? I figured that Quinn has moved out, at least I hope, call me please!_

_Finn, seriously worried here! Please pick up! Its just me, Rachel! I need to know you're okay! Please don't kill yourself!_

I couldn't help but laugh over her messages. She's so overdramatic.

Suddenly my phone started Ringing. Rachel, surprise surprise!

"Rachel?"

"Oh thank GOD you're not dead!" She let out a deep sigh.

I laughed a little to her reaction. Big mistake.

"You think its funny I was worried sick about you? I tried calling you millions of times, left messages, I was even planning to come visit your house, but I thought that would be to pushy," She shouted.

"Calm down Rachel, I just wanted a little time off, that's all!" I explained.

"That's all? Finn, all you had to do was pick up the phone once! How hard is it to pick up the phone these days? Why didn't you?" she rushed.

"I didn't pick up because I wanted some time to myself, and I was worried that it would be, um, Quinn," I Mumbled, I didn't like saying her name out loud.

"Well, to make it up to me, you can come to school today!" She said.

"Come on Rachel, it's a Friday," I said.

"its still a school day, so if you're not in school in the next 30 minutes, I will marc over to you house myself," She said, hanging up.

I sighed, it would be way more embarrassing having Rachel come over here then me going to school, oh well, guess its time to face her.

Quinn

I walked down the hallway, people staring at me, but not in the way they used to. They were giggling and whispering things, rude things, hurtful things. Before I was pregnant, people looked at me with jealousy, now, they think I'm some sort of joke, or worse, a slut, I've been called that a lot behind my back. Slut, skank, whore, hoe, bitch, loser, slag, I've been called the lot. Some boys have even come up to me and think that I'd sleep with them just because I slept with puck. I act like I don't care about what they say, but I do, I always have cared. Then I froze, in the middle of the corridor. Finn. He's here. He froze too. We just stopped and stared at each other for a while.

"_Hey, Quinn!" Said Finn._

"_um, hi?" I replied, confused._

"_I'm Finn Hudson," He said, holding out his hand._

"_I know who you are dummy, you're the quarterback, guys worship you, girls adore you," I said, still confused._

"_And you're Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, queen of the celibacy club," said Finn._

"_You're point?" I asked._

"_Well, I was thinking, isn't it weird that the most popular boy, and the most popular girl aren't friends, huh?" He explained._

"_Is it really that weird?" I asked._

"_Boy, you do ask a lot of questions don't you?" he said, flashing his goofy grin._

_His smile, I couldn't help but smile back._

"_So, I was wondering if, well, you know," He mumbled._

"_Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked, smiling._

"_Wow, with most girls it's really easy, you're quite special miss fabray," He said._

_I laughed out loud at the cheesiness and the bad humor._

"_I will take that as a yes then," he said, congratulating himself._

_I quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote out my number._

"_Call me sometime," I said before I walked away._

We started to walk again, we walked past each other, both thinking of the same memory.


End file.
